The Meaning of Love In Your Heart
by Virgo The Anime Lupherz
Summary: Percayakah kau tentang cinta? Yg membawamu dlm sejuta rasa percaya. Sekalipun wajahmu terhalang topeng keegoisan tp cinta sanggup meluruhkan. Dn kembali menampakkan.Hatimu yg sesungguhnya


The Meaning of Love In Your Heart

By : Combination, the owner of idea and the owner of account

**Percayakah kau tentang cinta?**

**Yang membawamu dalam sejuta rasa percaya.**

**Sekalipun wajahmu terhalang topeng keegoisan**

**Tapi cinta sanggup meluruhkan**

**Dan kembali menampakkan**

**Hatimu yang sesungguhnya**

**.**

**Cinta tak mengenal kepalsuan**

**Hanya menuntut sebuah ketulusan**

**Itulah bukti suci dari sebuah perasaan**

**Yang kausebut cinta.**

**.**

Kedua insan di dalam ruangan itu bergeming dan menatap ke arah televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah drama remaja. Satu diantaranya, sosok berwajah dingin dengan rambut kecokelatan yang terkesan manis. Ekspresinya nampak keras tak berperasaan. Sesekali matanya terpejam nampak tidak peduli dengan drama remaja itu. Punggung si rambut cokelat itu bersandar di tubuh seorang pemuda.

Seorang pemuda berwajah lembut yang menyandarkan punggung di sofa. Rambutnya berwarna indigo membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat tampan. Matanya nampak antusias dengan drama di layar kaca.

Drama itu adalah sebuah drama yang mengangkat kisah cinta dua orang yang saling berjauhan. Sekilas nampak seperti drama biasa, hanya _satu hal _yang membuat drama ini agak berbeda. Kisah cinta di dalamnya bukanlah kisah cinta antara gadis cantik dan lelaki tampan. Melainkan kisah cinta dua orang pemuda.

Singkatnya itu adalah sebuah drama bergenre boys love. Drama yang entah bagaimana menarik minat si rambut indigo. Tapi rupanya drama BL romantic itu sama sekali tidak bisa membangkitkan minat si rambut cokelat. Entah bagaimana...

"Kau stress Nowaki! Untuk apa kita nonton drama seperti ini ha? Kehidupan kita berdua saja sudah mencerminkan kehidupan BL..." protes si rambut cokelat saat drama yang dibintangi aktor-aktor tampan itu selesai. Ujaran bernada protesnya disambut senyum hangat si rambut indigo bernama Nowaki. Senyum yang merupakan tanggapan dari ucapan terakhir lelaki di hadapanya itu.

_Ya –memang benar. _Ucapan si rambut cokelat benar. Ia dan si rambut indigo adalah sepasang kekasih sesama jenis. Kekasih yang telah lama merajut benang-benang cinta mereka menjadi lembaran kisah... kekasih yang sangat unik...

Dua insan ini memiliki watak bertolak belakang. Si rambut indigo tampan adalah sang seme. Dokter muda yang berwatak sabar dan kalem, begitu mencintai uke nya sejak pertama mata mereka beradu pandang.

Sedangkan si rambut cokelat –si professor tsundere yang berwatak keras. Hanya seme nya lah satu-satu orang yang bisa melihat sisi baik dari sang professor. Ia juga mencintai sang seme –walau mungkin sang seme sendiri tak menyadari betapa kuat cinta yang bertahta di hatinya itu.

"Hiro-san tidak suka ya drama BL? Padahal Hiro-san suka dengan novel BL nya Usami-sensei..."

"Hentikan Nowaki!"

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi si rambut cokelat yang dipanggil Hiro-san itu. Nowaki tertawa kecil. "Padahal drama nya bagus. Aku saja suka..." komentarnya. Tanganya mengucak rambut Hiroki –nama asli Hiro-san– pelan, "...romantismenya sangat terasa. Apalagi kalau HIro-san ada di sisiku..."

Hiroki berdiri, dengan ekspresi dingin. Matanya melirik Nowaki dengan wajah tidak suka. _Sangat tidak suka_. "Kehidupan BL kita berdua sudah merupakan _drama, _Nowaki... untuk apa kau mengomentari aktor-aktor yang rela menjadikan diri mereka objek hal asusila hanya demi lembaran yen?"

Hiroki –yang merupakan seorang professor itu menyahut dengan nada tanpa nafsu. Agak terkejut, Nowaki ikut berdiri. Matanya agak membulat saat menangkap ujaran penuh kejanggalan dari si rambut cokelat.

"Kenapa Hiro-san bicara seperti itu?" protesnya.

"Drama seperti itu hanya dibuat untuk menyenangkan hati para fujoshi saja. Kepalsuan cinta antar lelaki yang ada di sana membuatku mual. Apa kau tau?"

"Kalau Hiro-san mual kenapa Hiro-san nonton sampai selesai?" Tanya Nowaki –polos. Suara polos yang mencetak semburat merah di pipi Hiroki seketika. Hiroki cepat berpaling.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu harus memelototi drama sial itu dua jam penuh..."

"Aku menikmati dramanya..."

"Aku tidak! Aku benci rekayasa seperti itu!"

Mata Nowaki meredup. Hmm... ada sesuatu mengganjal di sisi batin Nowaki. Ia memutar bola matanya –saat tiba-tiba ada seberkas konklusi yang melesat cepat diantara kedua hemisfer otaknya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak bisa menahan diri, "Hiro-san?"

"Tentu sa..."

"Kenapa kau benci drama BL, bukankah kita berdua juga pasangan gay? Kau benci drama ini hanya karena kau menganggapnya sebuah _rekayasa_... berarti kau anggap bahwa kehidupan cinta kita berdua _tanpa rekayasa_..." mendadak –Nowaki menginterupsi. Ia tersenyum spontan, "Berarti Hiro-san mencintaiku sepenuhnya karena _drama kehidupan _kita berdua adalah TANPA REKAYASA."

"Jangan sembarangan berkesimp... hmmmppp..."

Suara sang dosen muda terpotong paksa ketika tubuh kekar itu menubruknya keras –membuat tubuh keduanya terbating di sofa. Sedetik, ia rasakan himpitan tubuh sang seme menerbitkan rasa sesak. ia melirik wajah Nowaki –ternyata ia sedang tersenyum.

"AKu mengerti kenapa kau benci drama BL... karena para aktor itu tidak mengerti hakiki cinta. Tidak seperti kau dan aku..."

"Kau kebanyakan nonton drama Nowaki! Ah, hentikan! Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAAN!"

Suara Hiroki melengking, tapi tak ada reaksi dari lelaki di atasnya. Saat ia merasakan desah nafas sang seme yang jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya –ada sinyal tanda _bahaya_ segera merambah tubuh keduanya. Hiroki membulatkan mata. Ia berontak sekeras ia bisa.

"Oh, aku Cuma mengomentari drama sial itu! Arrgghh... jangan bilang kau terpancing melihat adegan mesra di sana lalu..."

"Aku tidak terpancing adegan mesranya kok..." potong Nowaki, "Aku terpancing kata-kata Hiro-san tentang _Cinta..._"

Hiroki segera memprotes. "kata-kata apa... hmmmpphhh..." kali ini –agresi Nowaki meledak. Jantung Hiroki keras menyentak. Sang seme menciumnya dalam, mengajak setiap inchi isi mulutnya berdansa dalam kenikmatan cinta. Nafas Hiroki terputus-putus, saat mau tak mau ia melayani penjajahan oleh lidah nakal itu. Rasa nikmat menusuknya –saat ia rasakan ada tangan dingin menginvasi wilayah perut dan pinggul, menyusup pelan tapi pasti ke balik kancing calana jeans nya.

Ia mengerang.

"N..Nowa...ki..." ia berjuang menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

"Hmmm..." sang seme menyeringai, "Maukah kau..." tanganya membuka kancing celana Hiroki dengan cepat, "mengajariku makna cinta tanpa rekayasa...?"

"Hentikan!" Hiroki nyaris memekik. Tangan lebar, keras dan nakal itu masih menginvasi bagian bawahnya, hampir merobek boxer yang masih melapisi 'sesuatu' di sana.

"Ah... Ngggh..." ia mengerang. Sang seme menegakkan bahunya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan. Kedua matanya yang semi-sayu dan manis menatap lurus sang pujaan hati. Mata yang polos dan penuh ketulusan. Dan... manis.

"Oh... jangan tatap aku seperti seorang anak kecil..." protes sang dosen muda, "Dan... jangan mainkan tanganmu di selangkanganku!"

Brukk!

Hiroki mendorong Nowaki keras, membuat sang pemilik nama terpelanting ke belakang dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Nowaki mengerang seketika ketika ia menerima hempasan keras dari si rambut cokelat yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Owh... Hiro-san... aku kan hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" hardik Hiroki sambil bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan untuk Nowaki menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin... menyentuhmu..."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering melakukanya!" pipi Hiroki memanas. Ada gurat merah muda merambah wajahnya tanpa ia sadari. "Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh padaku hanya karena terangsang oleh sebuah...drama BL!"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu bukan karena terangsang drama BL!" Nowaki memprotes keras. Ia berdiri, "Aku ingin menyentuhmu karena... aku mencintaimu. Dan kau juga... mencintaiku..."

Sedetik, Hiroki menepuk jidatnya sendiri –memasang wajah depresi untuk sejenak. Inilah kelakuan sang seme, merajuk, membujuk, lalu akhirnya _menusuk_. Aarrgghh...

"Owh, hentikan... aku tau kau _ingin _tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tahan nafsumu!"

Nowaki menunduk. Sekilas ia melihat kancing celana ukenya masih membuka. Ia bisa mengintip apa yang ada di balik kain hitam itu. Sebuah benda yang menggelitik nafsu homoseksnya... dan memuaskan hasrat cinta yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya. Sayang sekali ia batal meraup benda itu. Mungkin Hiroki sedang gengsi... atau apalah.

oOo

Pagi itu, Nowaki libur. Ia memilih mengisi waktunya untuk membenahi buku-buku koleksi Hiroki. Buku sastra, bahasa, pengetahuan umum... buku tebal dengan berbagai bahasa. Dengan cekatan Nowaki membereskan dan menatapa satu persatu. Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah buku. Buku sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar.

_JUNJOU EGOIST_.

Ia membaca judulnya. Novel BL karya Usami Akihiko, lelaki yang oernah dicintai Hiro-san-nya dulu. Ah... novel BL ini...

Nowaki duduk, mulai fokus pada cover buku itu. Covernya menunjukan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda gagah berambut indigo. Tangan sang pemuda mendekapnya erat seakan tak mau kehilangan lelaki itu. Sedangkan sang lelaki sendiri, nampak berwajah dingin dan manis.

"Cinta sesama jenis ya..." desah Nowaki, "kenapa Hiro-san bisa berkonklusi seperti itu yah... makna cinta yang sebenarnya..."

Nowaki mulai membuka buku itu perlahan, lalu membacanya. Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai ia benar-benar terbawa alur kisah cinta luar biasa racikan sang novelis tampan berambut perak itu...

Dan ngomong-ngomong ini juga novel dewasa... jadi ada kalanya Nowaki menjilat bibir bawahnya perlambangan sebuah desakan hasrat karena rangsangan kata-kata yang tertuang di dalamnya. Ah... pendiskripsian yang sangat mantap, serta menggoda. Membuat siapapun ingin memuaskan hasrat _ini_.

Oh... God...

"Cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan sebuah realita..." Nowaki berbisik ketika perlahan otaknya bisa mencerna isi novel itu secara sempurna, "Kisah cinta yang diangkat dari kisah nyata adalah _tanpa rekayasa_. Bukan acting aktor-aktor kotor itu... juga tidak berjalan dalam scenario sutradara..."

Nowaki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh Hiro-san..." ia berbisik, mendekap novel BL itu, "Aah..."

oOo

"Aku pulang!" terdengar suara Hiroki dari pintu depan. Nowaki segera bangkit.

"Selamat datang Hiro-san..."

Uke bertampang sok depresi itu melirik Nowaki sejenak. "Kenapa novel Junjou Egoist bisa ada di luar rak?" tanyanya dingin saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan buku bercover cantik itu.

"Oh ini... Nggg...aku..." Nowaki meredupkan matanya. "Aku hanya merenungkan kata-katamu tentang _cinta..._"

"Hah? Merenung sambil membaca novel mesum? Kau ini gi..."

Bruakk!

Tanpa persetujuan Hiroki, Nowaki langsung melesatkan tubuhnya menerjang Hiroki. KEtidakseimbangan posisi membuat mereka jatuh bertumpuk dengan suara gedebum yang lumayan keras di lantai.

"Arrhhh..." Hiroki mengerang.

"Aku ingin kau mendengar pendapatku..." bisik Nowaki.

"Pendapat apa ha? AH! Kemarin kau terpancing adegan mesum drama BL... jangan-jangan barusan kau terpancing oleh deskripsi mesum di novel itu ya! Ah! Hentikan! HENTIKAN!"

Kata 'hentikan' adalah sebuah panggilan

Aksi pemberontakan adalah sebuah undangan

Untuk menyentuh sang uke lebih jauh... lebih dalam... ahh...

"Kau tau..." bisik Nowaki sambil menginvasi bagian perut ukenya. Hiroki melenguh. "Aku tidak terpancing drama atau novel BL itu..."

"Ngghhh..."

"...karena mengenalmu, dan bisa menjadi kekasihmu adalah scenario drama terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku..."

Kali ini bibir NOwaki beraksi, menelusuri garis urat nadi di leher Hiroki. Dengan sebuah sentakan dan hisaapan, ia segera mencetak tanda kemerahan di sana. Lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi dari Hiroki kecuali desahan menggoda.

"...dan bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu...hidup bersamamu... serta menjalani kisah cinta yang NYATA denganmu adalah..."

"Arrrggghhh!" Hiroki menjerit –saat ia merasakan ada tangan nakal yang sudah berhasil menyentuh boxernya di dalam celana panjangnya. Tangan itu meremas pelan sesuatu di balik boxer.

"...novel terbaik yang pernah ditulis Tuhan di atas takdir kita..." Nowaki meneruskan kata-katanya yang tadi terinterupsi jeritan Hiroki. Nowaki tau bahwa ukenya itu sudah mulai bergairah... maka ia pun tak mau bicara panjang lebar lagi.

Ia menarik pakaian sang uke.

"Uhh... hhh... kau serius dengan kata...katamu Nowaki?"

"Sangat serius!"

Sreekkk! Hanya beberapa kali tarikan nafas, ia mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian Hiroki –yang hanya bisa mendesah di dalam pasrah. Tangan kiri Nowaki masih meremas benda keras itu.

"Ahh... Ahhh...Acchhh..." suara Hiroki meninggi... meninggi... dan meninggi... membuat hasrat sang seme juga ikut meninggi. Dan frekuensi remasan itu juga meninggi... kecepatanya juga meninggi...

"Hhhmm... ahhhh... oh tidak... j-jangaan ahhh..."

"Ngghh... lepaskan celanamu Hiro-san... aku benar-benar _haus _akan milikmu..."

"Ahh..." dengan susah payah Nowaki segera membuka celana panjang hitam itu. Juga boxernya. Kini tubuh indah itu terekspos tanpa terhalang sehelai benang pun. Ia bisa melihat benda yang tadi hanya mengintip malu-malu dari balik boxer itu... oh, harta berharga yang selalu membuatnya menjilat lidah dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera meraupnya –dengan mulut tentu.

Sama seperti adegan dalam drama BL itu... juga dalam novel itu... yang berbeda hanyalah... _maknanya_. Kisah cinta dalam bhuana nyata adalah realita ternikmat, scenario terbaik...

"Aaahhh... nggghhh...ahh..ahh..."Hiroki semakin tidak stabil saat merasakan ada kenikmatan menjepitnya. Ada mulut hangat menghisap miliknya keras... menggerogoti akalnya dan menggantikanya dengan nafsu dunia dahsyat. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya nikmat.

"Ahh... aku... tidak tahaann..."

Satu detik... dua detik... ada cairan putih segera membuncah memenuhi mulut Nowaki setik itu. Saripati tubuhnya yang terdalam... Hiroki terkulai lemas. Ia hanya bisa menatap lemah sang seme yang tengah menelan cairan itu tanpa dosa.

"MAnis sekali," komentarnya pendek. "Aku mau lagi..."

"Jangan disini..." bisik Hiroki, "Aku tau mau buku-bukuku yang masih disini basah..."

"Oh Hiro-san sayang... kurasa tumpukan buku malah akan menjadi ring yang sempurna untuk kita..."

Tak ada respons. Hiroki terkulai lemas dengan nafas masih memburu. Tapi Nowaki segera membalikan tubuh dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Kini Hiroki hanya bisa pasrah saat ada sesuatu yang sangat keras menerobos lubangnya di belakang sana. Sakit memang... kesakitan yang akan membawanya dalam indahnya surga dunia...

"Arrgg... sakit..."

"Maaf aku akan perlahan..." bisik Nowaki, "karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin... membuatmu merasa nyaman... tahanlah..."

"Ah... ahh... ahhhh..."

Deru nafas yang seksi itu semakin membuat hasrat Nowaki meliar tanpa kendali. Kehilangan kesabaran untuk menatap nafsu, ia segera melucuti pakaianya sendiri. Saat ia melihan lubang Hiroki belum bisa ia _pakai_ sepenuhnya, ia segera membalikan badan sang uke. Ia menyodorkan bagian pribadinya ke wajah Hiro-san-nya itu.

"Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu?" bisik Hiroki.

"AKu tidak memaksa... tunggu sampai aku selesai membuat jalan masuk aku akan melayanimu..."

Hummpphh... Hiroki segera menangkap benda itu dengan mulutnya. Mukosa-mukosa yang ada di mulutnya segera melumuri benda berukuran besar itu. Nowaki menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia jarang meminta sang uke untuk _seperti ini_. Tapi untuk kali ini entah bagaimana...

"Nggghhh..." tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia melenguh. Hiroki semakin memanjanya. Permainan lidahnya lumayan keras ternyata... oh, udara jadi nampak memutih di mata sang dokter muda.

"A...aku tidak tahan kocokanmu..." ia berujar dalam nafas tersengal. Tapi agresi sang uke tak terhenti. Ia semakin liar menelan milik Nowaki di dalam mulutnya, membuat sang pemilik nama semakin mengerang nikmat. Sebentar lagi saripati tubuhnya akan membuncah... menyisakan rasa nyaman luar biasa.

Hiroki masih ganas menghisapnya di bawah sana.

"Hah..haaah...ahhh...ngg.. Hiro-saaan..."

Crash! Cairan putih itu memercik. Kini giliran sang seme yang terkulai tanpa daya. "Oh...kau membuatku... lemas sebelum aku berlaga di lubangmu."

"Kau masih mau memasukiku hah?" tantang sang uke, "kau sudah lelah!"

"Ngg... aku masih mau memasukimu... karena milikmu juga sudah tidak sabar untuk... kuremas..."

Pipi Hiroki memerah. Tapi tanpa sempat melancarkan interupsi, NOwaki segera menabraknya dan mengarahkan ujung senjatanya ke lubang Hiroki.

"AKu janji ini akan enak..."

"Sebaiknya iya... karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa berangkat mengajar besok pagi..."

Perlahan sekali Nowaki mulai menekankan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Hiroki, mengaduk-aduk lubang itu dengan beberapa kali sentakan.

"Ah...ngghhh...nggghhh...aaakkkhhh!"

"Teruslah mendesah... aku ingin kau... memanggil nama_ku_. Orang yang kau cintai... cinta yang nyata tanpa rekayasa... tanpa scenario sutradara...tanpa bumbu racikan novelis abnormal..."

"Akkkhhh!" Hiroki semakin keras mengerang. Titik nikmat tubuhnya telah terhantam, ia segera terangsang dan menggelinjang. Dirasakanya otot-otot milik Nowaki berdenyut keras di dalam sana... mengantarkanya pada klimaks bersama... kenikmatan dunia yang tak ada duanya...

"hhh...hhh...hhh..." nafas mereka memburu. Nowaki mendorong tenaganya lagi, untuk membuncahkan miliknya jauh ke tubuh sang uke. Tanganya yang nakal masih meremas benda yang menggantung diantara selangkangan ukenya itu. Benda itu semakin keras saat tanga Nowaki beraksi, membuatnya semakin bergairah... bernafsu...

Craasshhh!

Cairan keduanya membuncah.

Mereka segera terkulai lemas dengan nafas terputus-putus...

"I love you Hiro-san..." bisik Nowaki. Hiroki tak menjawab. Ia menyentuh benda di antara kedua kakinya. Masih ada sisa cairan di sana.

"Ahh... a...aku juga... cinta padamu... Nowaki..." balasnya... _balasan yang memuat makna hakiki cinta yang ada di bhuana nyata ini –antara dua insan yang memang telah ditakdirkan..._


End file.
